Catch Me If You Can!
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: FINSHED! Sonic the Hedgehog muilt Crossover Eggman has duped several Magical Girls Sailor Moon, Mew Mew Power, ect into destroying Sonic. Can Sonic and his crew convince the Magical Girls that Sonic is not evil? better than it sounds so plz R
1. The Master Plan

a/n: this story will take place after The Legend of Sonic the Hedgehog 'I know it's not but I wish it were!' video game. This is a muilt crossover and I own none of these characters, ok.

2:34 p.m. Australia; Egg Utopia, master bedroom…

background music: Eggman Again! _Sonic Riders_

Somewhere in Egg Utopia, an angry voice growled…

"I just don't understand. That blue rat is a thorn in my side; ever time I make a make a move, he always interferes. Not to mention that he is starting to control his true powers. And I have even tried plans to defeat him, I've even taken away his speed once, and he still manages to defeat me." Thinking about his past failures got him so mad; Dr. Eggman started a rampage in his own room.

"AAARRRGGGG! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT F-AAAAHHHH!"

Eggman had slipped on a folder which fell on him. In it contained files on female humans, most of them teenagers, who where not classified as… normal.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Eggman started to flip though the folder. As he did he started like what he saw what he saw. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I need. The people will destroy that medaling rodent for me. And the best part is… they will not have a clue they are working for me! Bokkun!

That little childish robot flew in and saluted. "Yes Doctor?"

He gives Bokkun the folder. "Give these people the folder the little project I have been work on. They should not be far from our current position." Bokkun nodded and flew off.

"Just you wait Sonic, soon you will face your greatest challenge… against an army of Magical Girls! "

And with that, Eggman began to laugh insidiously. "MAHAHAHAHAHAHA, man I'm evil, BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Unlock The Disk!

2:43 p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Lost World entrants…

Background music: Monkey Business _sonic heroes_

10 minutes later at Mystic Ruins, Eggman and to of his Egg Knights were digging near the Lost World entrants, getting ready for the big day. Although the Egg Knights were doing an okay job, Eggman was not satisfied. "Come on you heap of junk! Can't you move any faster!"

"We are robots, not worker men!" retorted one of the robots.

"Alright Eggman, hold it right there!" Shouted a recognizable voice. Eggman winced at that voice. "SONIC! AGAIN? Can you ever stop pestering me for one day?"

"What can I say? It's my job!" Sonic said, with much sarcasm in his voice.

Eggman turn to his Egg Knights. "Will don't just stand there, get him!" The Robots obeyed but Sonic took them out easily with Light Speed Homing Attack.

"Is that all you got?"

"Fortunately, no. If you have not noticed yet, I am piloting my Egg Hornet 2. Ready?"

Sonic just snickered as he rubbed as nose. "I trashed the first one and I can do the same to this one! Here we go buddy!"

E.G.G. H.O.R.N.E.T. 2

Background music: Egg Hawk _sonic heroes _

"Get a load of this!" Eggman wasted no time fire lasers at the blue one, but he swiftly dodged them by doing back flips. Then he launched a Homing Spin Attack right on the nose. Then Eggman switched to chasing Sonic and firing rapid series of lasers. Sonic ran up a wall and jumped sky high.

"_Wind Arrow!"_ Sonic unleashed multiply steaming wind bullets at the Egg Hornet 2, damaging it heavily.

"AARRGG! He's not going to get away with this!" Eggman shot out multiply missiles that surrounded the entire ruins. "NO WAY! I DON'T BELIVE THIS!" Eggman shouted as Sonic jumped from one missile to another. Since they were heat sensitive, each missile targeted each other. As Sonic was airborne, he used one finale homing spin which made the Egg Hornet 2 collapse, leaving the Egg Mobile exposed.

"And I'm not done yet! This is one of my favorites. _Blue Tornado!"_

Sonic summoned a blue tornado from the sky and trapped Eggman inside. Sonic controlled the tornado's movement by twirling his finger.

"Llleettt mmmmeeeeee ggggggooooo! Iiiii'mmm gggggeeettttiinnnggg sssssicccckkkkk!"

"What ever you say robbuttnik!" and with that he shot his hand in the air, spiting Eggman out of the tornado.

"I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Robotnik said as he cleared into the horizon. "And I'll be waiting." Sonic said "Hmm. What's this?" He picked up a CD from the ground. "Heh, finders' keepers. Wonder if Tails and Cosmo can find out what's in it?"

'?'

2:45p.m. Australia; Club Rouge, Silver's Room…

Background music: No Past _Sonic Heroes_

After the Flames of Disaster incident, Silver the Hedgehog stayed with Shadow, Rouge and Omega out Club Rouge. Usually, he kept to him self the way Shadow did. Right now he is floating in a meditation position. It was Sunday, so the club was closed and Rouge watch from the door. Finally after three hours, Silver opened his eyes.

"Finally, you woke up! I thought you went into a comma or something."

"…"

"You look serous, something on your mind?"

"I sense a disturbance…"

"A disturbance?"

"Yes, but I am not quite sure what yet."

That doesn't sound good… you think that mad doctor's got some thing to do with it?"

"Possible, I am afraid we will have to wait and see for now…"

'?'

2:45p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop…

Background music: Puppet Panic Zone Act 1 _Sonic 3D_ _Blast Saturn_

Meanwhile, Sonic visited Tails, his girlfriend Cosmo, and the rebuilt E-102 Gamma.

"So guys, anything interesting on it?"

"You betcha!" the twin-tailed hacker fox said, "Check it out!" On the screen were folders of all the magical girls in the known world.

"I don't believe it! Sailor Moon… Nurse Angel Ririka… Clow Card Master Sakura… Princess Bloom… and those are only a few!"

Cosmo pointed at the screen. "Look! It says that each girl possesses magical and mysterious powers."

Tails scratched his chin. "Do you think Eggman is planning to exploit there powers?"

"Negative" replied Gamma in a nerdish-babyish voice. "It is impossible to exploit a person's genetic powers.

"Well what I want to know is why those human girls have powers in the first place?" Sonic questioned. "Could they be the next evolution of humans?"

Tails nodded. "That's a very high possibility!"

"Well I'm going for a run. Good luck decoding the disk you guys!"

"Tails?" Cosmo asked after sonic ran out, "What if Eggman is trying to steal they're powers? What if we have to protect these girls?"

Tails looked in her worried sapphire eyes and grasped her hand firmly. "Don't worry. Sonic will take care of things, like he always does."

She smiles and planted a soft kiss on his nose, making him blush. "I hope so."


	3. The Evolution

**A/n: sorry ****Musashi the Master… never really considered that idea, but thanks though! And I like your crossover stories too. Oh and I don't know much about ****Nurse Angel Ririka SOS or Wedding Peach so please don't sue, ok.**

5:57p.m. Tokyo, Japan; Café Mew Mew

Background Music: My World _sonic heroes_

"Closing time, ah the most relaxing time ever in the day." Zoey said as she cleaned up the Café Mew Mew.

"Yeah, so we can… wait there's someone there." Kikki walk over to the there door and opened it. "Sorry, but the café is c-" When she saw no one there she looked left, then right, then down and saw Bokkun.

"Is this Café Mew Mew?"

"Um…. Yes?"

Bokkun flew in and set a portable TV on the counter. "I have an important message for you all!" with that Elliot and Wesley and the girls crowded the table. Bokkun pushed the on button and flew out. The images were hard to describe.

_Erath is in grave need of your help! There is a demon located on this planet how calls him Ibils Trigger_ _and plans to destroy the world! We need you to destroy him before it's too late! Erath depends on it!_ Then the Egg Empire logo showed up. _This message was brought to you be the Egg Empire. Please be advised that the Egg Empire will not be held responsibly for any misfortune after this message, except for THIS!_ And with that, the screen blew up in everyone's faces.

Corina dusted off her uniform. "What the heck was that all about?"

"I'm not sure" Wesley answered, "But this 'Ibils Trigger' sounds like bad news."

Elliot nodded, "And come to think of it, 'Ibils' means 'Satan' in the Islamic language!"

"So we go find this Ibils Trigger and get rid of it and get rid of it before anything bad happens!" Kikki says with confidents in her voice.

"But we don't even now were to start… what's this?" Bridget noticed a piece of paper floating in the air. She grabbed it and looked through it. "Hey, it has more information on the Ibils Trigger…South Island, Australia?"

Kikki grew more excited, "All right! So we can get rid of the monster AND go on vacation after that! After all, it's summer time!"

Renee just surged. "Whatever, I could uses some rays."

Bridget read on, "It also says that we will be ailed with other girls who are like us. Transportation will be provided."

"Well I'm not sure what it meant be other girls," Elliot said, "But since alien activity is at it's lowest, guess it's okay to let you guys go on. Don't worry about us, Wesley and I can handle a few customers. Good luck, be careful, and have fun while you can!"

5:57p.m. Tokyo, Japan; the Docks

So later that day the Mew Mews told there parents about the trip excluding the mission. They let them go since the thought it was a summer camp. A little while later, they arrived at the docks where they would get there ride. There, they ran into they're friendly rivals the Sailor Scouts, along with Sakura Avalon, Ririka Moriya, Momoko Hanasaki, Yuri Tanima, Hinagiku Tamano, and the Winx Girls, who vacationing in Japan for the summer. All of them reseved the same message, the same info, and the same punshment.

"So, is there anything else we can find out about this Ibils Trigger?" Raye asked Amy.

She replied, "Not right now, but I'm pretty sure it may be harmless. Then again, maybe it's something more dangerous."

Amara, clenching her fist confidently, "Well whatever it is, we'll be sure it doesn't get a chance to do whatever it intends to do!" The other girls nodded with her, but Layla said, "But what if it isn't dangerous? What if it's something different than anything we've ever faced before?"

"We won't know until we find it Layla," Bloom said.

Momoko looked over the Horizon on saw the ferry. "Hey look! There's our ride!"

Serena turned to the girls, "Okay girls we might not know much about each other, but we explain on the ride over. But when we get there, will teach the Ibils Trigger not to mess with our planet!"

The other's agreed; fist shot in the air, "ALL RIGHT!"

A/n: The next chapter is the Unexpected Encounter, and aside from Shadow, Jet, and Sliver, the ladies are going to be Sonic's most challenging rivals ever. R U up 2 it Sonic the Hedgehog?


	4. Collision Chaos

Background Music: The Air _Sonic Adventure_

12:25p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Windy Valley…

Sonic was zipping around Windy Valley, not caring what speed he was going. After five minutes he ran into Jet the Hawk, one of his rivals.

"Nice to see you again hedgehog," the hawk smirked, "I'm here to challenge you to rematch."

"Jet, this is the fifth time this month you challenged me to a rematch."

"You darn right it is! And I'm not gonna stop in till I finally beat you! You know how humiliated I was in the Babylon Garden? You're just an armature!"

"Yep! And I still whooped ya!"

Jet grits his teeth but then calmed down. "Anyway that's why I'm here. You know that SEGA CRANIVEL is tomorrow right?"

"Of course!"

"Good, cause there will be two races that day; a two for one deal! Smell ya later, Sonic!"

And with that he flew off. Sonic watch him and then continued his daily run.

Background music: Final Haunt _Shadow the Hedgehog_

12:27p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop…

The twin-tailed hacker continued to decode the disk which Sonic gave him yesterday. As he looked through that disk, he came across some ancient writing.

Cosmo licked her curved fangs with interest. "Hmmmm… this writing looks ancient."

"Let me see what it says," Tails said as he put on his goggles and switched it into a mode that's what he calls 'Clue Vision'.

"Hmmmm… oh wow… this is the legend about the Moon Kingdom."

"Is that so? My mother used to tell stories of the Moon Kingdom, but I always thought it was a fairy tale."

"Yeah, I thought so to. It says over ten trillion years ago, on the moon there was a kingdom. In that kingdom lived a Princess, she fell in love with a Prince on earth. However they were killed when the people of earth attacked because of an evil creature, who called her self Queen Beryl. Ever since then, no one has ever lived on the moon."

"That's horrible…"

"Tell me about it … hey, what's this?" Tails clicked on an icon and in contained the message… _that_ message, without the explosion gag of course. Tails and Cosmo were horrified.

"So that's what Eggman wanted those Magical Girls to come here! Just to do the dirty work for him! Reminds me of that first time Eggman tricked Knuckles!"

"Come on! We've got to warn Sonic and the others! Let's go Gamma!"

"Affirmative!"

'!'

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

12:32p.m. Australia; Station Square, Grand Terminal…

Sonic walked out of the out of the train station and was racing towards Speed Highway. Has he did, he almost literally ran into someone. It was a human girl who looked 10 years of age and stood slightly taller than him; about 1 foot to by exact. Her blond hair was tided in a scrunchy with a red bow on top. She wore a white blouse and a red skirt. Her brownish eyes were startled by Sonic's appearance.

"Whoa! Sorry kid, my bad!"

"…"

"Um… is there something wrong…?"

The girl just slowly backed away some more, then without warning she ran off.

"Jezz, what was that all about?"

'!'

12:35p.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

Ririka ran into the room where the other girls were talking about what to do about the 'Ibils Trigger'. "Guys, guys!" she called out, "I saw him, the Ibils Trigger! He's here!"

"Oh really?" Tecna cheack on the child. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he wasn't doing anything hostle, but I thing he was trying to lure my in a trap or something."

Lita slammed her palm into her fist. "Alright girls, time to show the demon what we're made of! Let's suite up!"

Background Music: Mystic Ruins _Sonic Adventure_

12:35p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Angel Island…

"Knuckles! Hey, Knuckles!" Tails called out as he, Cosmo who by the way is in her blue and white flight outfit, and Gamma ran up the alter.

"Hello you three," the echidna said as he folded his arms, "Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

So they did. As they finished, Knuckles bared his fangs ferociously.

"Eggman…" he growled. "Okay! You can count me in!"

Knuckles followed Tails, Cosmo and Gamma off Angel Island. Ten seconds later, the Master Emerald started to glow very brightly. As the light faded, stood a monster that looked like it was made of water. Floating above its shoulder was a pink ball of spark. A young, female voice came from the spark:

"Did you here that Chaos? The hedgehog is in danger! We must help them!"

The monster nodded and it ran down the shrine with the spark in tow.

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

12:36p.m. Australia; Station Square Speed Highway entrance

Five minuets later, as Sonic walked out of Speed Highway, he was met by a tall young man in his late teens, who had a cap covering his face.

"Ah Sonic, it's nice to see you again." The voice sound more female than male.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"?"

The boy removed his cap from his face to reveal…

"Princess Elise! Wow! Long time, no see!"

The princess giggled and scratched Sonic on the ears. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

"So what are you doing out of Soleanna?"

"I am taking a break from my duties. I want to see what all tourists see."

"Hmmm… hey, how about we go to the arcade?"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Hey, you there!"

The two them spun around to find the source of the voice, which they did. Standing in front of them was a ten year old girl who was dressed up as a ballerina. Her long blond hair flowed down her back. She held a baton in her hands. She also had a pink long scarf around her neck, a nurse cap on her head and a serious look on her face. She eyed Sonic rather ferociously, but what bothered Sonic the most, was the he was getting a familiar vibe from her.

'Why does she look so familiar…?' he was thinking.

"Alright blue boy! Let go of the lady and I'll make this as quick and painless as I can!"

"What?" Sonic blinked. "What are you talking about? Who do you think you are?"

"I am called Nurse Angel Ririka, and I'm here to exterminate you!"

"What!" Elise looked shocked. "That is an outrage! Why-"

Sonic puts up a hand to stop. "Hold on princess, I think she's looking for someone else," he whispered.

Sonic walked a bit closer to Ririka, but still kept has distance. "Look, I really don't know what you're talking about so-"

"Don't try and play mind games with me! I know who you are Ibils Trigger!"

Sonic grit has teeth bet contained his growing rage when she mentioned those two words. He hated being called Ibils Trigger. "Who told you this?"

I don't know, but I do know that you gotta go. And don't try anything funny, I've got a posy to back me up!"

"Elise, get out of here and get some help while you're at it!" he whispered. Elise nodded and run off. Ririka saw her running and thought, 'She must be making a run for it while he's not looking. Smart girl.'

"Look can't we talk about this?"

"Talk is cheap!" And with that she shot an electric ball at him. He yelped as jumped away from the explosion. A small creator was found were he was once standing.

"Oh, so you really wanna fight me huh? Well that settles it. Here we go buddy!"

Background Music: Blue Falcon _Shadow the Hedgehog_

NURSE ANGEL RIRIKA

"This ought to be easy! _Angel Beam!"_ Ririka fires a beam of golden energy at Sonic but he jumps up, spins as fast as possible and uses his temporary shield to block it.

"Not bad, but not good enough! Now it's my turn! _Sonic Wind!"_ Sonic threw out a neon blue wind blade at Ririka but she held out her fist showing a ring and…

"_Angel Ring Force Shield!"_ As she called out those words, a magic shield appears, defecting it. "Alright, no more games!" And with that she fired rapid pink shots at him, which was equivalent to that of a Ki Blast for DBZ. Sonic was able to easily able to dodge them with his agility and ended up standing on a lamppost.

"Look' I don't want to hurt you but-"

"What makes you think you can?" she shouted as she powered up another Ki Blast and fired at him once more. Sonic jumped up and spike kicked the blast down on the ground. The blast was so massive it knocked Ririka of balance. Sonic landed in front of her.

"Okay, now would you mind telling me why-HEY!" Sonic felt an odd looking card strike his head. He turned to see the attacker who was also a ten year old girl. She had brown hair and teal green eyes. She wore a red dress with a red bow and her white blouse. She had white puffy sleeves that reach her elbows. She also wore white stockings and red shoes.

Ririka crossed her arms, "Well it was about time, Sakura!"

"Sorry, I had to find a bathroom. I'll take it from here." She pulls out another card and cried, _"Earthy, show me your power!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic managed to dodge the oncoming rock pillars from the ground.

Sakura giggled. "You know, he doesn't seem so fast at all!"

Sonic zip 3 feet away from the two girls. "I'll have you know that I can reach mark 1 by the time you say, 'I can use my skirt as a parachute!'"

The girls took Sonic on that bet. As the girls were saying the quote, Sonic revved up for his Rocket XL, then dashed right pasted them.

"Now check this out! _Adrenaline Rush!"_ Sonic summoned a huge gust of wind out of no where, which tossed the two girls around. When the winds died out, the girls landed painfully on they're rear ends.

Sonic snickered as he rubbed nose. "You're no fun anymore, so I'll play with you some other time." And with that he ran off in a sonic boom out of town to Kingdom Valley. He smirked as looked back at the recovering girls. "This must have been what been what Eggman has been up to all along. Oh well, guess Old Man Robuttnik will-WHOA, ROAD BLOCK!" Sonic skid to stop, being blocked another group of girls; all nine of them in strange dresses. The one in purple appeared to be twelve, the youngest, and the tallest woman with dark green hair was the oldest.

The one with meatball hair stepped up to him, "When the kid said she had back up, you should have listened! We're the Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

The lead one shouted again, thrusting her hands outward. "We fight for justice and against evil. And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

Sonic's left eye was twitching a bit as the motto was being said; it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard! "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"WHAT?" Sailor Moon looked very insulted. The other scouts just sweatdroped and backed away from her; if there was one thing that they know about they're leader, it's not to diss her motto. "HOW… HOW DARE YOU!" And with that, she fired a pink laser at him, which he avoided. It left a large explosion and a wide crater where he stood.

Sonic gulped, 'Shoot, not my day…'

Background Music: Team Chaotix _Sonic Heroes_

1:01p.m. Australia; Station Square, Chaotix Detective HQ…

It was a normal work day in the Chaotix Detective HQ. Vector was snoozing, Espio was meditating, and Charmy was playing Viewtiful Joe 2 on his Nintendo Gamecube.

"Hm…?" Espio opened his eyes end walked to the door, as if he sensed someone coming. He opened the door and in dropped Princess Elise. Vector woke up in a start at the loud noise.

"Who, what, where, when, why, how?"

"Please! You have to help me!" Elise pleaded.

"What is the matter, miss?" Espio acknowledged.

"It is Sonic! He is in danger!

"Sonic? What did that boy get himself in-" Then Vector saw who it really was. "Heeey! I know who you are! You're Princess Elise, of the city of water Soleanna! Sonic rescued you from Eggman a week ago!"

She giggles. "Yes, it is I."

Charmy hears of this. He immediately turns of his game and flew to shake her hand. "Oh wow! This is so cool! I always wanted to meet a real princess!"

"What about that catgirl, Blaze?" Vector asked him. Blaze the Cat is another one of Sonic's rivals.

"Well she might be a princess too, be she sure doesn't act like one."

Espio bowed. "It is an honor to meet you in person, Your Highness."

"So as I was saying before I interrupted myself: what did that boy get himself into this time?" Elise explained the situation. When she was finished, Victor's face went grim. "An assassin eh? Well you can count on us! Let's go boys!"

"Yes sir!"

"Roger."

Background Music: Iron Gate _Sonic Adventure 2_

1:05p.m. Australia; Station Square

Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanilla were walk near there house as Amy Rose helped them with the groceries when they saw Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Gamma running somewhere. "Why hello children," Vanilla called out. "What's the hurry?"

They told Cream, Amy, Cheese and Vanilla the situation. When the finished, the four girls gasped.

"Oh no! Eggman has gone to far this time, tricking those girls into destroying my Sonic!"

"Mr. Sonic's in trouble…? Mama, can I go help them?"

"Alright Cream, you, Cheese and Amy just be careful."

"Thank you mama! I love you!" Cream called out as she ran off with her friends.

"Good luck all of you!"

'!'

1:07p.m. Australia; Station Square, Club Rouge

Meanwhile at Club Rouge, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Sliver and Jet were busy cleaning the club. Rouge had somehow seduced Jet into helping them, she was cunning that way and Jet wasn't pleased about it. He grumbled, 'I just don't get it, why am I so shaky around girls?' What worried him the most was that Wave properly wouldn't be happy with Rouge if she found out. He didn't know why though.

"Detecting five organic and one mechanic lifeforms approaching," Omega alerted in a cold mechanic voice. Rouge went to open the door saw Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Gamma running somewhere. When Rouge saw Knuckles, she blushed but pretended it never happened. "Hey guys! What's the rush?"

The told Rouge the situation which grabbed Shadow, Jet, Sliver, and Omega's attention. Shadow found these Magical Girls to be interesting.

"Hmmm… could these 'magical girls' be ultimate lifeforms as well?"

Tails shook his head, "No, but I bet they're the next evolution of humans."

Omega's left eye flickered, "But how were these humans fused with there genetic power in the first place?"

Gamma turned to his little brother, "That is classified. These females obtained there powers for various reasons."

Rouge smiled out the thought of that. "Just think of it! If these humans really are the next evolution of they're kind, there be no more rapists or anymore those sickos left!"

Jet was starting to get irritated; everyone was talking about who amazing these girls are and not focusing on the main problem. "ARRGGG! Don't you guys get it? Sonic's getting his butt kick! We've gotta help him!"

Everyone appeared to be shocked. "What's up Jet? You were never that concerned about my Sonic before."

The hawk grits his teeth. "Don't get any ideas; I just haven't beaten that darn hedgehog in a fare race yet!"

"What?" Rouge laughed. "You… still can't beat him? Mr. I is The Best Airboarder in the World?"

"SHUT UP BATGIRL! Anyway, I'll go get my gang. Storm is colleting junk in Metal City, and I think Wave is helping Blaze control her pyrokinesis better. Check ya later!"

And he jumped on his airboard the J-Type and flew off.

Cosmo whispered to Tails, "Are still sure Sonic will be all right?"

"Don't worry Cosmo. I've known Sonic longer than anyone else and I've seen him in lots of tougher situations. He'll be fine… I just hope we're not too late."

Background Music: Prison Island _Shadow the Hedgehog_

1:11p.m. Australia; Kingdom Valley

SAILOR SCOUTS

'Jezz, is this some bad prank? Did I forget to give some one a Valentines Day gift and this is they're way of getting back at me?' Sonic thought as has jumped from a green thunderbolt fired from Sailor Jupiter.

"We're not done with you yet!" Sailor Mars cried out. _"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"_

A ring of fire suddenly surrounded Sonic, but before it closed in on him, _"Blue Tornado!"_ The speed demon spun around quickly, turning into a blue tornado, putting out the fire. As Sonic stopped, he saw Sailor Pluto jumping above him, spinning her staff down ready to strike. But as she landed, Sonic jumped away and accidentally placed his foot on the staff making it hard for her to get it back up. Sonic realizes this and lifts his foot, knocking the staff in her face. Sonic then sees Sailor Saturn rushing at him. Seeing how sharp her scythe is, Sonic gathered all the speed he has and dodged all of her swipes with great agility. He finds himself corned on a wall as she rushes forward for a last strike, but he jumps up quickly, getting her scythe stuck on the wall. He wall jumps out of her way.

"Sailor Moon... the moment I use my bubbles you'll throw your tiara at him, okay?"

"Got it, Sailor Mercury."

"_Mercury Bubble Blast!"_

Sonic found himself surrounded in a thick fog. "Aw man! The Weather Man lied to me again!"

"_Moon Tiara Magic!"_

Fortunately for Sonic, hedgehogs had sharp hearing. He hears the whirling of a boomerang, he swiftly turns around and kicks the tiara into the air. He smirks at the confused Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon as the fog died out. "Should have studied your biology! My kind has keen sense of hearing!"

"Now it's our turn!" He turned to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Venus in the battle ready position. "See if you can handle this! _Submarine Reflection!"_ Sailor Neptune used her Deep Sea Mirror to create ten clones of Sailor Venus and Uranus each.

"_Uranus World Shaking!"_

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Sonic was able to dodge everything coming at him. Then he saw that only two of the clones had a shadow. He got an idea.

"_Hurricane Tornado!"_ A small but powerful tornado came out of the palm of his hand and blew the real scouts away as the clones vanished. Sonic was catching his breath and he was interrupted by a pink blast got has attention. He turned and saw five other girls who looked like they were fused with animals. The oldest of them, the purple one that looked like a human werewolf, appeared to be Sonic's age. They didn't even introduce themselves.

"_Deep Surge Attack!"_

"_Tambourine Trench!"_

"_Heart Arrow!"_

"_Silver Slash!"_

Sonic as always was able to dodge every blow. "What's goin on here! And- Wait… why do you girls look like animals? Are you experiments or something?"

"For you info speed freak, we happen to be Mew Mews so watch your mouth!" The pink catgirl leader shouted. And with that, she dashed right at him. Sonic did the same, planning on countering what she had planed. Both jumped high into the air and ended up having an aerial kickboxing fight. When they both landed…

"_Strawberry Bell!"_

"_Hurricane Tornado!"_

Both attacks collide with each other and an explosion occurs.

"I'm outta here!" And with that, he ran off.

The Mew Mews ran over to see if they're rivals were alright. Saturn had just gotten her scythe out and Sailor Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto awoke from unconsciousness.

Zoey checked on Sailor Moon, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but we still have to deal with the Trigger! Amy, got data on that thing?"

"All over it." As she looks over her palm computer she couldn't believe what she saw! "I don't believe it!"

Raye looked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"The Ibils Trigger is moving at 748 mph!"

"What?" Trista made sure that her ears were not making fun of her. "That's imbecile! It is close to the sound barrier!"

"Well, I'm sure the angels and the fairies will catch up to him. But if they don't, we all know where to meet to take him out!"

Background Music: Sky Troops _Shadow the Hedgehog_

Sonic was running through the wide area of Kingdom Valley almost at mark 1. 'Heh, guess those girls couldn't keep up with me' He thought in relief. Then he heard a faint sound of wings flapping. He looked up and didn't like what saw: six fairies and three angels. 'More magical girls! Better lose em!' And with that he hit mark 1.

Techna's eyes widen. "Unreal! He broke the sound barrier!"

"No time to lose girls!" Bloom retorted. "We can't let him get him get ahead!"

"That's right!" Wedding Peach cheered. "Rev up the speed!"

So the girls flew at ridicules speeds in an effort to catch up with Sonic the still can't keep up. That still wasn't gonna stop them, so the they fired there attacks at him to slow him down, didn't work. The chase lasted five minutes and Sonic stop at an alter to catch his breath. "I finally lost em, take a breath Sonic, cause it's all over…"

"It's all over for you!" Sonic turned around and his face want grim as he sees the army of girls standing there. 'Oh crud, now what?'

Sakura stepped forward. "We're not backing out now! We came here for a reason!"

Stella stepped up, "Yeah, we're told that you were gonna destroy this planet for no such reason!"

And then Angel Lily, "And that's why we're here, to get rid of you before you do any damage!"

Sonic sweatdroped, realizing there is no more running away this time. "So this is it eh? Alright then, I'm done running! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Sonic went into a fighting pose. "Here we go buddy!"

Background Music: Fight for My Own Way _Sonic Adventure_

MAGICAL GIRLS

Mars was the first to try her luck, _"Mars Fire..."_ she brought up her fingers pointed to her forehead, where a little ball of fire appeared. Then, the tiny fire shot up and spiraled around and grew bigger as she said, _"…Ignite!"_

Sonic saw the huge fireball coming and cartwheeled out of the way and he used homing spin on her. Then he ran up one of the walls.

Angel Daisy grabbed her laser lipstick and fired a beam to cut his path but Sonic kept jumping from wall to wall. Musa tried to help by firing sonic shockwaves at him with her. He landed near them and did a rolling spinball to knock them of balance.

"He's moving way too fast!" Bridget cried. "We've gotta find some way to slow him down!"

Upon hearing this, Layla gathered water molecules and produced a gooey puddle and Sonic accidentally ran over it and ends up getting suck. "Does that help?"

Sonic knew that trying to pull himself out was not gonna work. He uses Rocket XL to peal himself out.

"Let me try!" Flora calls up lots of vines to block Sonic's path and tie him up, but Sonic used his Light Speed Attack to rip away.

"I've got an idea. Just leave him to me! _Dash! Fight! Jump! Combine!_" Sakura fused with the three cards and rush towers Sonic. It was another aerial kickboxing fight as they jumped from pillar to pillar.

"_Arrow!"_

"_Sonic Wind!"_

The two fired the projectiles and an explosion occurs.

"_Bridal Flash!"_

Wedding Peach her scarce mirror and blinded Sonic momentarily. As he was seeing stares, _"Venus Love Me Change!"_ Venus ties up Sonic with her magic rope but like before, Light Speeds away.

"_Number Cruncher!"_

"_Sonic Boom!"_

Techna and Musa fired their attacks but Sonic countered with Adrenaline Rush.

The battle lasted six minutes. Sonic was getting tried but he was still standing.

"Had enough?" Zoey spat.

"Forget it! I never gave up before and I ain't starting now!" Sonic shouted as he pulled out his fake Chaos Emerald out of his sub-dimension pocket which he kept since the Ark Adventure. It was half as strong has a real Chaos Emerald but still very powerful.

"Suite yourself! Alright guys, lets take him out you once and for all! I wanna go to the beach and sleep in sand!" Sailor Moon called not noticing the glowing emerald…

"_Angel Aid Bomb Beam!"_

"_Freeze!"_

"_Dragon Blast!"_

"_Solar Flare!"_

"_Deep Surge Attack!"_

"_Tambourine Trench!"_

"_Heart Arrow!"_

"_Silver Slash!"_

"_Uranus World Shaking!"_

"_Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"_

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_

"_Silent Glaive Surprise!" _

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

"_Mars Flame Sniper!"_

"_Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!"_

"_Strawberry Bell Full Power!"_

"_Moon Scepter Elimination!"_

"_Chaos… CONTROL!"_

Everyone else hurled they're strongest projectiles. There was a bright light that blinded everyone for a moment and a loud BOOM. The attacks were so powerful everyone got drained of power and reverted to their street clothes, but they were smiling at each other.

"We…got him…" Renee managed to breathe out.

"Yeah…" Hinagiku agreed, "That's the last time… we'll ever…see him…"

"You sure bout that?"

All the girls looked up shocked to see Sonic standing up tall, playing with as phony emerald. He had used Chaos Control to freeze time and evade the blow.

Serena was dumfounded, "No way… that can't be… he withstood the attack…"

"Since you guys look totally wiped out, I can now explain myself. I'm- WHAT THE!"

The girls followed his gaze and the couldn't believe there sight: a red giant flying fortress known as the Egg Carrier 3. A ruddy voice came from the ship:

_If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself! Chaos Cannon ready… FIRE!_

A green beam blasted the ruins which they were all standing under. The ruins collapsed and buried everyone in a mountain of ruble.

Inside the Egg Carrier 3…

"WHOO-WHO! WOW-WE-OH! I DID IT! I rock, so hard. I have been waiting ten years for this moment and now I have finally defeated that accursed hedgehog! And as an added bonus, a got rid of those so called magical girls as well! Now no one can stop me!" And with that, the Egg Carrier 3 departed as Eggman laughed insidiously.

Suddenly, the ruble began to shake and out popped Sonic. Apparently, he had used his temporary shield to protect him and the girls and pulled everyone out.

"I don't get it, why did you save us?" Raye asked cautiously.

"Cause you're not the enemy."

"What do you mean we're not the enemy?" Renee asked.

"I think there some explanation needed…"

He told them what happened and who Eggman was. As he finished, the girls became very ferrous.

"Eggman… so his tricked us into getting rid of you… that baka!" Amara growled.

"So, what do we do?" Serena asked.

"We help this hedgehog stop this egg-head that's what! He's not gonna get away with what he did!" Kikki said ecstatically.

"We'll all help you. It's the least we can do after what we did," said Michelle.

Techna was more interest in Sonic's speed. "What I'd like to know is who you are able to run at the speed of sound by just running."

"Well they don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing!"

"Oh wow! I wish I could run at the speed of sound!" Momoko said dreamly.

"Me too," Hotaru said. "I have trouble keeping up in marathons."

"So, how long does it take to get bake your powers?"

"In severel hours" Ririka responded.

"Then we'll rest here for while. We'll go after the Egg Carrier at sundown."

And so, Sonic and the girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their past adventures and all the trouble they've been through. Sonic had to admit, despite the gushy love sences, they all had preety cool lives. As for the girls, they were amazed by Sonic's high speed adventures, his crazy stunts, and his strange but wonderful friends and rivals.

At sunset, they all went after the Egg Carrier…

a/n: WHEW! My longest chapter so far! If you want hear the background music go to and And sorry Musashi the Master… I don't have hotmail!


	5. Lightspeed Rush

8:14 pm. Australia; Station Square, Speed Highway entrance…

Jet had rounded up Storm, Wave and Blaze, and Princess Elise and the Chaotix met up with everyone else. The all ran to the Speed Highway entrance where Elise said she last saw Sonic fighting off Nurse Angel Ririka.

Blaze stuck her nose into the air and started smelling. "Well, you were right Elise," she told the fellow princess, "Sonic and that Nurse Angel were definitely here. But I also smell one other girl with them."

Tails check on his palm laptop. "Probably another girl was giving Sonic trouble. There is more than one magical girl in the world after all."

"My, you've been doing a lot of research, haven't you shorty?" Wave acknowledged her eight year old rival.

"Oh be quiet."

The albatross scratched his head, "Well depending on what the fox kid said, these girls are gonna be rough to handle…"

"HOHOHOHO! You're not as stupid as you look Storm, I'm impressed!"

"Wa!" Everyone turned to see…

background music: E.G.G.M.A.N remix

"EGGMAN!"

"Ha, ha! That's right fools!"

"What are you up to this time doc?" Shadow spat.

"Why now that would not be none of your bees-wax!"

"Well don't try anything funny, because the Ibils Trigger will stop you, like he has many times before!" Silver pointed out.

"Sonic well not be showing up too night… or ever again…"

"No…" Elsie fear the impossible.

"You're beginning to catch on princess; yes I have finally defeated that blast rodent, along with his little girlfriends!"

"WHAT?" Rouge couldn't believe her sensitive ears. "That's genocide!"

Amy was willing up in tears, "EGGMAN! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Why Eggman… why did you do that to Mr. Sonic…?" Cream sobbed. Charmy wrapped his arm around Cream to comfort her and she flung her arms around him. Tails did the same with Cosmo whom was crying over his shoulder.

"Eggman!" Jet shouted, "Because of you, I'm never gonna beat Sonic in a race now!"

"You never had a chance in heck! Besides think of it this way, I defeated Sonic for you…"

"That ain't the same! Now I'll have to take my anger out on you!" Jet shouted as he rushed towered the Egg Mobile. Eggman quickly activated four electrified cables and they wrapped around Jet before he could react. The wires shocked Jet and he screamed in agony.

"JET!" Wave screamed.

The cables dropped Jet and Wave caught him in her wings. Storm rushed to they're side.

"Boss! Boss! You okay?"

"Jet! Speak to me! Say something! Anything!"

"Well I'm off to do some business! So much to do, so little time! Ta ta for now!" And Eggman flew of in a laughing fit.

"Egg…man…" Jet snarled before passing out.

"Jet… that does it! This is the last straw!" Wave cried. "It's time we put an end to Dr. Ivo Robotnik for good!"

The others cheered loud. Even Shadow and Silver were up for it.

"So how do you guys think we should bust him up?" Vector asked.

"Should I crack his egg-shaped skull?" asked Storm.

"How do you like your rotten eggs?" Knuckles asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Well done, or over easy?"

"NO! We are NOT going to kill him!" Elise said. "We are going to bring him to justice!"

'!'

Background music: Rail Canyon _Sonic Heroes_

9:46 pm. 12:35p.m. Australia; Rail Canyon…

Sonic leaded the girls out of Kingdom Valley and into Rail Canyon. On the way, the Winx Girls, the Love Angels, and Sakura flew on they're own as they carried Ririka and the Sailor Scouts. Sonic had to teach the Mew Mews how to grind on the rail which they got on first try.

"Oh man! We're so high up here!" Zoey whined.

"I can't look down! I won't look down!" Corina agreed.

"Not to worry girls," Sonic explained, "You'll get used to it. By the way, this train station used to be Eggman's base, so stay on your toes!"

"I beg to differ!" Renee shouted. It was rather strange to see Renee so nervous.

As Sonic and girls continued to grind on the rails, they finally made it on solid floors. Suddenly, a horde of robots with long robotic legs and dome shaped heads, and armed with deadly machine guns in their arms teleported in. Sonic and the girls were now surrounded by a group of E-100 robots.

"Whoa! These are actual robots!" Mercury was amazed. Sonic called Sailor Mercury by just Mercury for identical reasons.

"You guessed right Mercury. These are E-100 robots, few of many Eggman's creations."

"Eggman found out we're here?" Neptune asked worriedly.

"I doubt it. Remember when I said that this used to be Eggman's base? He's still got this place rigged. We must have tripped a wire or something."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Musa said as the E-100 robots locked on to the group.

"Right! I'll lower the odds!" Wedding Peach grabbed her rifle and blasted most robots into smithereens.

"Leave the rest to me!" Bloom threw a burning fireball the rest of the robots. As the dust cleared, the group saw a pile of gold rings.

"I don't believe it!" Venus slapped herself to make sure she wasn't day dreaming. "GOLD!"

"Actual, these aren't real gold. These are power rings; few of the power items here. They can protect you from damage so take as much you carry."

"Wow, they almost had me…" Kikki muttered disappointedly.

10:06p.m. Australia…

After grinning on more rails and evading more trains and Rhino Liners. Sonic lead the girls out of Rail Canyon.

"You know, it just occurred to me," Ririka told Sakura, Kikki and Saturn, "I've never really stayed up this late before!"

Kikki agreed, "Yeah, I never really thought of that!"

"My mama and papa never let me stay up passed my bedtime, because of my health," Saturn pointed out, "I always have to go to bed at 10:00 unless otherwise."

Sonic cupped his hand over his eyes to see over the horizon. "Looks like another Eggman rigged zone. I bet there still robots patrolling the area…" As the group was talking about what to do a strange water puddle was creeping up on them. They didn't even notice until Angel Daisy saw it coming.

"Um… guys…GUYS!" The puddle stated to transform in a tall water figure known as Chaos Zero.

All the girls braced them for another battle but Sonic quickly got in-between them.

"Whoa, hold up guys… that you Chaos Zero?"

The monster nodded.

"What are you out here?"

A pink spark came out from the sky. As it landed, a bright flash of light blind everyone but Chaos. When it faded there stood a female echidna wearing ancient Aztec clothing and had light brownish fur. The girls were amazed to see another creature like Sonic.

"That you Tikal?"

"Yes… I over heard the twin tailed one talking to the guardian. He said that you were in danger."

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "There's something you oughta know…"

Sonic told the two of them about the situation. As he finished, they joined the party. As the group walked to the area, Tikal introduced herself.

"So you're an ancestor of one Sonic's friends?" Pluto asked.

"Yes, I was born 3000 years ago."

"But then that'd mean you're like… 3014!" Stella exclaimed, "How come you still look so young?"

"I am really a sprit, so that would make me ageless; immortal. I sealed myself along with Chaos to prevent the world from being destroyed."

"All right ladies and water beasts, here we are!" Sonic leaded everyone to Casino Park.

"What is this place?" Uranus squinted her eyes. "It's to darn bright!"

Sakura observed her surroundings. "If the looks of it, it's a giant casino themed carnival."

"This is Casino Park, and you're right Sakura, this park is like a giant casino; the buildings and roads are all part of a giant pinball table. I saw the Egg Carrier land some where in Crisis City and this is the only way through without being seen."

Jupiter flexed her knuckles, "Works for me!"

Mars smirked, "Me to, I'm feeling lucky tonight!"

"Okay, let's go!"

Background music: The Ark _Shadow the Hedgehog_

Everyone wasted no time jumping the huge cannon. Sonic, Tikal and Chaos could already spin into balls, but the girls had to be placed in transparent pinballs. The cannon shot them all out and they all landed in the landed in the pinball table.

"Just work your way to the top everybody, and don't worry about falling out, the bouncers and flippers will bring you back up."

Everyone managed to get out and faced lots of Egg Pawns, E-100s, Camerons, Flappers and Falcos. They soon made it to the particular part of the zone.

"The number of rings is paid per ball," Sonic explained, "A maximum of 200 rings is paid out for one ball, but that tripled if there are three balls in the slot machine. Be careful of the Eggman symbols… if they come up and mach, you'll lose rings."

So everyone got on to the pinball table and got a load of rings. Then they dropped into the chute and run into three Heavy Egg Hammers.

"They're armor is impermeable!" Sonic Exclaimed, "Unless we can remove they're helmet even our strongest attacks won't dent em!"

"We'll see bout that! _Firey!"_

Nothing.

"_Solar Flash!"_

Still nothing.

"Maybe they need to chill… _Shine Aqua Illusion!"_

They broke out.

We can't keep this up forever!" Flora cried as the Heavy Egg Hammers raised they're hammers.

Suddenly they heard a loud yell. Everyone turned to see Saturn rushing towers them. The weird part was that she was glowing. She run passed them and right to the Egg Hammers.

"HOTARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Uranus yelled.

She did'nt listen. She dash right to you one of them and slammed her fist into it… destroying it. Everyone but Sonic, Tikal, and Chaos were amazed

"WHOA! Since when was Hotaru so strong?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She must have found the invincibility power up and learned how to use it."

The girls continued to stair as Saturn get rid of the other robots. "What's everyone looking at?"

"Nothing."

After getting through more pinball tables, Sonic, Chaos and the girls finely made out.

"You know, despite the killer robots, the park was kinda fun." Wedding Peach said.

Suddenly, explosions were heard in Crisis City. Sonic grunted.

"Come on, we'd better see what's up!"


	6. Crackin Eggs

12:42a.m. Australia; Crisis City…

The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the Babylons, had recently bumped into Big the Cat. Apparently he had lost his Froggy, again I might add. Anyway, 31 minutes age the group was searching Crisis City for clues. Then Eggman showed up again. Now it was war…

Background music: E.G.G.M.A.N remix

The heroes were battling Eggman in his newly built bird looking blimp known as the Egg Hawk 2. The Soleanna army, being lead by Princess Elise, was fighting the rest of Eggman's forces. They were doing a good job holding they're own, but the others were having trouble. It wasn't easy without Sonic who knew his enemy all too well. The Egg Hawk 2 had a lot of annoying strong points; even Shadow's Chaos Blast couldn't do much damage.

About 17 Falco Bots flew out of the Egg Hawk 2 hanger. Rouge dodged the three of the Falcos lasers with incredible agility. Then she rushed up to them and knocked them away with a drill kick. "Sorry boys! Tonight is ladies choice, and I chose knock the scrap out of you all!"

"ROUGE, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Shadow yelled.

Rouge turned just in time to see a Falco rushing towers her. Shadow jumped in front of her quickly.

"_Spear Shot!"_ Shadow throws out energy arrows at the robot destroying it. Then he noticed an E-2000 robot powering up its laser. _"Shadow Chaos!"_ Shadow fired a bolt of darkness from his hand, destroying it. Big used his fishing rod to swing a fireball to destroy the rest of the Falcos.

"Thanks for the heads up, blackie." Shadow nodded.

The Egg Hawk 2 fired mass amount of missiles. Silver managed to uses his psychotic powers to blow up some and Gamma, Tails and Cosmo who were piloting the Cyclone locked on to the rest.

Cream, Amy, Blaze, the Chaotix and the Babylons were fighting off a pack of E-100s. "Jet, you still sure you're gonna be okay?" Wave asked him with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry bout Wave, I'll be fine," he winked to his companion, "But we can't relax just yet!"

"Right!" she answered as she slammed an on coming E-100 with her wrench.

"This must work this time, it has to! _Chaos… BLAST!"_ Shadow unleashed a red wave of destructive around the area, but Eggman acted fast, and fired a laser dead on Shadow, slamming him on a building. That blast created a thick black smoke.

"Dude! I hate to say it, but we're as dead as the cows I ate!" Vector said.

"Yuck!" Storm said. "Don't say that in front of a vegetarian!"

"Ha, ha! If you all miss your beloved hedgehog so much, then you should join him!" And with that, he powered up his laser cannon to full power but then…

"_Sonic Wind!"_

A wind blade came out of no where and sliced off the cannon from the machine.

Eggman was dumbfounded, "I recognize that attack… no, it can't be!"

As if his prayers were unanswered, Sonic walked out of the smoke, being followed by Sakura, Ririka, the Sailor Scouts, the Mew Mews, the Love Angels, the Winx Girls, Tikal, and Chaos Zero.

"SONIC! You're still alive!" Amy shouted ecstatically.

"NO! You cannot still be alive, you'll ruin everything!" "That's exactly the point, Eggbutt!" said Sonic. "When I'm done with you, you'll be eating out of a straw!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You pulled us out of our vacation just so we could be assassins for you!" Wedding Peach shouted, "And for that we are very displeased!"

"Such strong words coming from a little twit like you, but they say actions speak louder than words. Now is the time for action!"

Eggman pressed a button and a robot teleported in. It looked like the black and white version of the last Metal Sonic.

"Say hello to Metal Sonic mk4!" a/n: any real sonic fan knows that Metal Sonic's first appearance was Sonic the Hedgehog 2! "He's been modified to be 4 times stronger than Metal Sonic mk3, and I think it's about time for a test run! Metal Sonic, attack!"

It wasted no time in attacking. It rushed over at Sonic, who dodged out of the way. Sonic ran through the city as the robot chased him.

Eggman turned to the furriers, "Don't think I have forgotten about all of you!" He pressed a series of buttons and sent out two of three of every robot to surround them.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles, "Aaahhh, more fresh meat!"

"Annihilation!" Shouted the E-series brothers as they rushed towers the other robots. Chaos and Tikal joined them.

"Unbelievable!" Mercury shouted, "These are all incredible machines!"

"I always though this realm's technology was ancient!" Techna agreed.

"There'll plenty of time for sight seeing you two…" Pluto said as she pointed to the advancing Eggman.

"As for the rest of you… I will take care of you myself!"

"Eggman!" Zoey shouted, "For your evil deeds, you will pay!"

Eggman just laughed at that remark, "Passed your bedtime kiddies, now to tuck you in!"

Background Music: Egg Dealer _Shadow the Hedgehog_

E.G.G. H.A.W.K. 2

Sakura, the Love Angels, and the Winx Girls flew at the robot, flying circles around the machine, which was kind of hard to do, due to its size. They used their special attacks on it, but to no avail. Eggman then used an energy pulse to knock the flyers back, and then he fired many weapons at the ones below, but Saturn blocked it with her Silent Wall.

"Give it up ladies!" Eggman shouted haughtily, "You're all way out of your league!"

"He's right!" Bloom grunted, "Even Darkar never had this type of fire power!"

"Hold on a sec, I think I have something that may help." Techna pulled out a small device. "This gizmo can short circuit any machine, but I need to find the weak spot first."

"Leave that to me." Mercury activated her visors and scanned the Egg Hawk 2. "The only weak point is found underneath the machine."

"Not a problem!" Techna dived right under and activated the device. As she escaped, the Egg Hawk 2 started shaking.

"What…? YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Eggman snarled.

"I'll take it from here." Zoey jumped in the air and powered up. _"Strawberry Bell, Full Power!"_

Zoey destroyed the machine and only the Egg Hawk itself remained. Eggman tried to make a getaway as the girls chased after him. It was a three minute chase through as Eggman fired a series of missiles and lasers to slow em down.

"This mecha bird is fast!" Mercury exclaimed, "I bet it's those two rudders that give speed! Jupiter, attack them!"

"Got it… _Supreme Thunder!"_ Jupiter fired a bolt of lighting at the two rudders, destroying them.

"I've got this… _Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"_ Sailor Moon destroyed the Egg Hawk as Eggman escaped in his Egg Mobile. Sailor Moon boosted Zoey into the air and she got face to face with Eggman.

"Told ya that you were gonna pay!" Zoey said before boot kicking Eggman in to the sky.

"You haven't seen the last of me; oh you are all so going to regret knowing that I exist!" Eggman shouted as he cleared in to the sky.

All of the girls cheered, especially Venus. "Alright, we it did! Yeah!" She then took her two index fingers and held them out proudly giving the sign for victory.

"That was a close fight," Neptune agreed, "But what about Sonic, and the others?"

Background Music: Metal Scrachin _Sonic Rush_

METAL SONIC MK4

Sonic was fighting off his metal copy in the park zone of Crisis City. He continued to dodge, getting hit most of the time in the process. Finally, Sonic retreated until he could think of something better. However, Metal Sonic stood in front of him every time. After using Chaos Control to dodge over and over again, he accidentally kicked some dirt in the air. It hit Metal Sonic, causing it to sputter. That was when Sonic realized his weakness. So he continued to throw piles of dirt at it until it was completely covered with it. After some time of doing this, he used the Sonic Wind to finish it, destroying it in the process. 'Better go check on the others' he thought, the he ran off.

The Magical Girls found to there new allies already defeated the robot army. Mercury, Techna and Bridget examined Omega, Gamma, and the Cyclone with interest. "Worthless consumer modals!" Omega shouted.

"I concur," Gamma agreed.

Big searched franticly for his reptile friend. "FORRGY! WHERE YOU… let's go home…"

Ririka rested her hand on Big's back. "Don't worry big guy, will help you find your pet Froggy." Big nodded

Blaze pointed at Sonic running towers them, "Well look who finally decided to show up."

"Hey guys, glad everyone's alright. I got worried when Eggman- ACH!"

"Ohh Soniku, oh how I've missed you! I thought you were gone forever!"

"HACK… can't breath … losing air… dizzy…."

"Does she always do that?" Wedding Peach asked.

All the people animals, in unison, replied "yes".

"It would best if we all head back home for now," Silver responded, "We could all use a brake. And we'll give Princess Elise the heads up…"

1:12a.m. Australia; G.U.N. Fortress…

Background Music: G.U.N. Fortress _Shadow the Hedgehog_

A G.U.N. troop entered the office of the G.U.N. Commander. "Sir?"

"What is it?"

The troop shows a disk. "I think you should see this."

The commander takes the dick and pops it into his p.c. In the disk showed the Magical Girl fighting the Egg Hawk.

"Those were the same girls who threatened to kill Sonic! Place all operatives on alert, I want those girls arrested!"

The troop saluted, "Yes sir!"


	7. Runin From The 'Law'

Background music: Final Haunt _Shadow the Hedgehog_

10:27p.m. Australia; Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop…

It was a bright and sunny day; Sonic and Blaze were showing Princess Elise around, Charmy, Cream and Ririka were helping Big look for his Froggy, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, the Babylons and the Sailor Scouts visited Knuckles, Tikal and Chaos on Angel island 'Shadow acted shyly around Tikal which was odd', and the Winx Girls, Sakura, Amy, the Love Angels, Victor, Espio and the Mew Mews visited Tails, Cosmo and Gamma.

Stella, Zoey and Corina were complaining over the cold workshop. "I don't get it, why is it so cold all the time?"

"Because, the heat would cause the machines to overload on us, you don't want that do you?" Techna explained, still looking at the gadgets in awe. "I am still surprised that someone so young is capable of building such advance machines, he reminds me of myself when I was his age."

Bloom agreed, "Kids his age that I know are usually into video games."

"But he does have video games," Musa called out. She was playing Capcom vs. SNK: Fight for the Millennium with Kikki, Layla, Hinagiku, Sakura and Victor.

Momoko was watching dreamily out the window as she watched Tails and Cosmo. Tails was sitting against a smiling shyly at Cosmo who was sitting on his lap, playing with his ears and grinning lovingly at him, slightly showing how sharp her fangs were. Tails started to tilt his head a little and Cosmo leaned towards him and pressed her lips on to his. Momoko started to drool.

"Hey Momoko! Wha'cha look-in at? And why are you drooling?"

"WHAA! Don't scare me like that Yuri!"

"You were drooling over the window. What is out there anyway?"

Yuri looked over the window and saw the two children in a lovey-dovey state. She grinned at this.

"Heh, heh… well these two do look pretty cute together."

"I'm glad they've got each other," Amy added, "They really need each other, since they're past was a bit tragic."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Flora.

"Tails is an orphan, as you can see he never knew his parents; his mom died a week after his birth, and as dad was killed in a Civil War that happened a long time ago. And Cosmo, who I think is a year older than Tails, is a planetary demon and the last of her kind. Her entire family and friends were killed be a deadly force."

"Sorry I asked…" She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it; just be glad they weren't listening. Oh and one more thing…" Amy gave Techna a box of gears. The gears were air boards and jet skates. The skates were customized like Shadow's boots but designed with the same color of foot ware each girl wore when they are powered up. "Tails got this ready for you, when Eggman rears his egg shaped head again, this should help you keep up with us."

"Thanks Amy, this will be of help."

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

11:09a.m. Australia; Station Square, Grand Terminal…

"So how many times has Big lost his Froggy?" Ririka ask Cream.

The rabbit shrugged, "Maybe 3… or 6… I lost count."

"Well I'm gonna look over on that side of the street. You two look over here."

The two nodded and they all spread out. As Ririka was looking, she ran into an armored troop.

"Are you the one called Nurse Angel Ririka?"

"Wow! Guess I'm famous in the whole world!" she giggled.

"Famous, noting! You're under arrest for attempting the destruction of a legend!" And before she could say "Epp…", he used some kind of zapping device on her. She felt her powers draining.

"Hey what's goin on? My magic is weak!"

"It's called a power disrupter, and your powers a useless for the next hour." As the solder was dragging Ririka to a copter, Big, Charmy, and Cream took notice.

"Hey! What where are you going with her mister?" Charmy asked.

"Why I am arresting her, of course."

"But she's too young to go to jail!" Big retorted.

"Yes, but it was strict orders from the commander, and I'd hate to disobey him." And with that he left.

"Don't worry Ririka!" Cream called out, "We'll tell Mr. Sonic, and everyone else and we'll get you out!"

11:19a.m. Australia; Somewhere over Central City…

Duration time left: 0:56

Apparently Ririka was the last person they rounded up; G.U.N. had gotten all the other girls early.

"Those guys don't know what really happened yesterday." Serena explained, "But we gotta get outta here!"

"How?" asked Renee, "Our powers are still a duded."

"I've got something that may help. Stella?" She nodded at Techna and pulled out the gears out of her sub pocket.

"What's that?" Mercury asked, almost drooling over the equipment.

"It's called EX-Gear!" Stella declared emphasizing 'EX-Gear'. "The fox kid made this for us so that we could keep up with the speed! Remember Sonic's Ark adventure? We can do what he did! After all, they've taken our powers, but not our moves!"

"This should help us out run the military." Trista said smiling.

"Well now's the time to test them out!" Sakura said, "Let's get ready!"

'………………………'

Background music: Let's Make It! _Sonic Adventure 2_

The military helicopter flew high over Central City. "This is Roger-Bravo-Delta heading due south over Capital City, requesting orders, over." The reply came back. "Has the cargo been secured, over?" "That's a 10-4; we locked the girls in the cell, over." Said the pilot. There was a pause, then the guy on the other end said, "Uh, Roger- Bravo-Delta, you are aware that the subjects are stronger than the average young girl, very cunning, not to mention mysterious powers, over?" "Yes, I fired they're powers and- WHAT? WAIT A SEC!" "I didn't read that, over." "The girls have escaped! They've taken out everyone aboard and-" "What's wrong? Come in, over!" "HOLY COW!"

Fortunately for Zoey, she still had cat like agility. She busted open the door with one kick and landed on a wing. The other girls joined her and fortunately, it fit all of them. They were wearing there new jet skates and got there airboards ready.

"Absolute dajavu… freeze! What do you think you doing! Catch those kids!"

"No where to go but down," Lita said.

Layla gulped, "R-ready? 1…2…3!"

And all the girls hopped on the boards and jumped down into the city screaming at the top of their lunges: "YYYYEEEEAAAAA!"

Background music: City Escape _Sonic Adventure 2_

Duration time left: 0:49

When they landed, the girls started boarding down the road. As they did they heard a scary announcement:

_Attention all units, be on the look out for a group of female humans ages ranging from ten to nineteen. All not armed but dangerous._

"Oh great!" Raye moaned, "Now there really gonna get us!"

"Don't worry about them!" Hinagiku called out, "Just keep going!"

So they slid back and forth across the street, keeping from running into the many cars. They turned down a few side avenues, knowing that it could be a trap. After several near misses with cars and the sides of buildings, not to mention boarding off a couple of ramps, the girls finally were launched off the side of a road, landing in a park. Since the ground was now flat, the girls couldn't use their airboards any longer. They looked around and saw some big wooden crates blocking a staircase. "That doorway should lead us downtown," Serena pointed out.

"Leave it to me!" Kikki said. She kicked the crates hard, breaking them. They activated the jets on their feet and skated up the stairs. They skated down the long staircase in front of him, coming to another section of the park. Straight ahead was a staircase with a large pit full of metal pillars that went up and down. Of course they took the stairs instead of the pillars. They followed the path at the top of the stairs to the left and skated through the archway the path led up to and ended up back in the streets. Checking the signs, they started skating down the hill in front of him, once more watching out for cars. They skated down the many turns and corners on the street, finally arriving in a parking lot near another park. They skated past the cars and up one of the two brick stairways on a grassy hill. They skated down the pipe and skated up the side of the wall. After a fun run down the pipe, they came to the end of the trail, which led to a straight path. They skated down the path and up the big loop-de-loop and skating down the side of the skyscraper right next to it. They jumped off the side and used the jets to slow their descent as they neared the ground, landing in another park.

"Whew! Now that that was a rush!" Michelle side exasperated, "Are you alright, Hotaru?"

"I'll be fine, mama…"

"I'm surprised that Sonic is used to this… then again, he has been doing this since he was five," Bridget said.

"Hm…?"

"What is it, Amara?" Mina asked.

"Hold on a sec, think I hear something…"

Amara listened closer to the sound as it got louder. Then her eyes shrank.

"CONVEY! SIX WHEELS OFF ROAD!"

Duration time left: 0:24

Background music: The Mad Convoy Race _Sonic Adventure 2_

As if she saw the future, a very loud honking noise was heard. They turned around. They gasped. Hurtling down the hill was a giant convoy bearing the G.U.N. logo. It was so big that it took up the entire street.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S ROAD RAGE!" Corina ordered.

The girls pushed their jets to the red and skated down the hill. Fortunately, on pedestrians were on the road. After a ten minute chase the girls made it under the bridge where the truck couldn't reach. The truck crashed and the driver went unconscious.

"Man! All this running is getting me tired!" Musa breathed out.

"Yeah, we should walk for a while," Ririka agreed.

So they all walked for another ten minutes taking rest at the way. Then the made it to Mission Street.

"This street should take us right to Station Square!" Kikki beamed.

That's when a really big robot dropped down from the top of a building and started walking towards them. It strode forward on two big bent-back legs, each with three "toe" pads. The legs connected to a large body with two intake vents on either side of the front, an even larger intake and rocket engine system on the body's underside, a visible cockpit on the body's top and a triple barrel machine gun right beneath the cockpit. Coming out of either side of the robot's back were two big boxes with hinged lids, probably missile launchers. Momoko groaned. "You just had to open your big mouth."

The mech's pilot radioed in to the commander. "This is F-6T Bigfoot of Scorpion Troop reporting in. I have the targets in sight and proceeding to intercept."

"Roger. Have them ready for me."

Background music: Heavy Dog _Shadow the Hedgehog_

F-6T G.U.N. B.I.G.F.O.O.T.

_Now for your sake and mine, see girls trying to evade the robot instead of fighting it, okay._

The fight lasted three minutes and the girls are getting exhausted. "Okay, the girls are getting tired, they won't cause much trouble… what a minute…? 5…4…3…2…1…checkmate!"

Suddenly, the girls felt a surge of power through them. "Hey… my powers are returning!" said Bloom.

"I can feel mine too!" said Sakura. "We can transform now!" So they did and they destroyed the mech and the pilot escaped. As that happened a helicopter flew in and the G.U.N. Commander stepped out being followed by six armored troops.

"Are you the creep who sent those troops to sick us?" Mars asked.

"That's right little lady! You hooligans are in violation of many codes! It's game over…"

"Do you really need to rush into conclusions, commander?"

"What! Shadow!"

The troops turned to see Sonic, Shadow and the rest of there allies. Shadow walked towards the Commander. All the troops knew what Shadow could do and they retreated a ways back.

"I could have you killed for that…"

"I would like to see a lowly human like you to try." Shadow turned around and walked to the Girls.

"They are innocent; these females have been had by Eggman. They really mean no harm."

"And these girls helped us defeat Eggman yesterday!" Elise added, "They are to be treated in the warmest welcome possible!"

"GAAA! Princess Elise, my sincerest apologies! But I am however fascinated by the fact that these females have these supernatural abilities."

"Your not gonna probe us are you?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." The commander held out a disk, "This disk carries your DNA samples. We find the answers from it."

Suddenly, a metal claw came out of no where and snatched the disk from the commander's hand. Everyone turned to see Eggman laughing with the disk in his hands.

"Fools! Don't you know always have a plan B? With this DNA disk, I will create the ultimate weapon!" And with that, he flew off laughing.

"Oh man!" Wave groaned, "this is bad; capital B-A-D bad!'

"What's so bad about it?" Ririka asked.

"Didn't you listen to the commander?" Tails responded, "That disk contains your DNA!"

"The DNA contains your magic codes," Cosmo continued, "If Eggman manages to crake those codes he'll use your powers against us!"

"Oh that is bad!" Jupiter groaned, "Anyone knows where he's going?"

Wave pulled out her tracker device. "He's headed towers Space Station Ark."

"Alright Elise, you stay with the commander and unless he does something stupid again you should be safe with him." Sonic pulls out real blue Chaos Emerald. "Ready Shadow?"

Shadow pulls out his green Chaos Emerald, "Always."

"What are those to doing, and what's with the glowing gems?" Stella asked.

"Wait and see." Espio responded.

"_Chaos… CONTROL!'_


	8. Final Fight

A/n: plz keep in mind that even when the girls are powered up, they are still wearing there jet skates, okay.

12:43p.m. Washington D.C; U.S.A…

Mr. President was having a peace conference with the other twelve leaders off the world when Eggman reared his Egg Shaped head on the viewing screen

"You're Eggman!" Mr. President exclaimed, "The President of Australia told me about you!"

Then should know what I'm about. I'm here to make proposal, I want all you twelve leaders to declare me ruler of the world!"

"Ha! What makes you think that we would such a thing?" laughed the Queen of France.

"Oh I have my ways, now let me show them to you!"

The image cut to the White House. A giant laser beam smashes down through the roof of the White House, causing it to explode.

"NO! My wife and kids were still in there!"

"Actually, that was just footage from the 1996 blockbuster motion picture Independence Day, but it would be a lot like that. I will give you all twenty four hours. Eggman signing out!"

12:46p.m. Space Station Ark…

All the human girls looked around the space station in awe.

"So this is the Space Station Ark Sonic told us about," Zoey said, "We must be the first human girls to ever be in space."

"You're not." Shadow responded coldly.

"What's with him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll tell you later." Rouge just said.

"So where to now, Trigger?" Silver asked Sonic.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Sonic boomed, "And the best thing to do is to spread out and look for Eggman." So they all split in separate directions. Tails, Cosmo, Gamma, Omega, Tikal, Chaos, Cream, Amy, Big, Ririka and Sakura, went in to the Eternal Engine, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, the Chaotix, the Babylons, the Love Angels, and the Winx Girls explored the Meteor Herd, the Sailor Scouts, and the Mew Mews went through the Crazy Gadget, and Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze went through the Station Bay.

Background Music: Deep Inside Of… _Sonic Adventure 2_

The trio of speed demons grinded downs the rail, passing through a dozen spinning rings that increased their speed, and jumping from the end. They grinded down the rail, passing through a dozen spinning rings that increased their speed, and jumping from the end. They landed on another rail just ahead and to their left, grinding across it and towards a vertical rail, then landed on another rail just ahead and to their left, grinding across it and towards a vertical rail. They jumped off the current rail at its end and used a Homing Attack to get onto the rail, grinding up it to a platform with a spring. They ran down the platform and onto the spring, bouncing off it and onto another platform. They ran across the rail, jumping off at the end and landing on another rail to their right. They grinded down the rail and landed on a catwalk. He ran down the catwalk and onto a rail, grinding along its length to another catwalk. They ran down the catwalk, which extended into a long path. They ran between two metal boxes and down a hill, hitting some dash panels on the way and going into a triple loop. They ran along the three loops, hitting a jump plate at the end and launching into the air. They fell for several seconds before landing on a purple rail. They grinded down the rail, landing on a platform with a spring. After run for another 5 minutes. they bounced off the spring in the middle of the platform, hurtled through the air, and landed on a long, twisting rail, passing through many speed rings as they grinded down its length. It twisted and curved a bit, finally stopping and launching the trio into the air. They landed on a catwalk two find the others already waiting for them.

"So guys, found anything?" Sonic asked.

"No not yet," Sakura responded, "We looked everywhere in that giant engine room."

"We went into the bay with all the asteroids," said Musa.

"We searched through the wacky gravity mechanism of the station," said Bridget.

"Is there anywhere we didn't search?" asked Angel Daisy.

Suddenly, lights started to flash in the highest point of the Ark.

"Apparently yes," Silver sighed, "Let us hurry, Trigger!"

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

Background Music: The Gather of Heroes _Sonic Heroes_

Everyone raced to the peak of the Ark only to find Eggman laughing haughtily.

"You are all too late! I have already made the last adjustments to my new machine! Now it is time I unleash it to the world!"

Eggman activated the machine, which is now known as the Egg Emperor 2. _Stimulate Egg Thunder Clap Zap now!_ The Egg Emperor unleashed gold electricity around the room blinding everyone. One of the bolts blasted a wall open, and Egg Emperor 2 flew out towers Earth.

"We can't just stand here and watch this happen," Angel Lily cried, "We've gotta stop him!"

"The only way to stop something with that type of power is with the seven Chaos Emeralds," Tikal responded, "But we only have two of them."

"I was wondering what this was." Sailor Moon pulled out a red Chaos Emerald, Zoey pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald, Bloom pulled out an icy Chaos Emerald, Wedding Peach pulled out a white Chaos Emerald, and Ririka pulled out a purple Chaos Emerald. "We found them while trying to escape G.U.N."

"Sweet! Okay guys, you should back off some." The furriers nodded at Sonic and backed away a bit. "Alright anyone who can power up some more, do it now!" Sailor Moon was first. She held her hands to her chest and her transformation brooch disappeared all that was left was the Silver crystal. Her clothes changed and her tiara disappeared revealing a yellow crescent moon her forehead, she was Princess Serenity once again. The Winx Girls were next; they increased their power to the max by activating they're Charmix. The Love Angel were last, their outfits started change and blend in light. When it faded, they were wearing beautiful but powerful wedding dresses.

"Whoa!" Knuckles cried.

"Beautiful!" Blaze agreed.

Sonic held out his fist and the other girls placed there hands on it. Sonic focused hard and absorbed the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic has become the golden Super Sonic once again. Super Sonic gave each girl part of his power so they meet the difficulty level.

"No way!" Uranus said.

"Now this is what I call power!" Pluto agreed.

"Come on ladies," Super Sonic commanded, "It's time we showed the Egg Head what we're made of!" And with that, they all flew after Eggman.

Background Music: What I'm Made Of… _Sonic Heroes_

E.G.G. E.M.P.E.R.O.R 2

"Not so fast Eggman!" Super Sonic called out. The Egg Emperor 2 swiftly turned around.

_Ha, ha! Back for more eh? Will the let's have some fun! Boom Attack!_

The Egg Emperor fired a loud shockwave of noise. "Hold on everyone! _Wedding Bells!"_ Wedding Peach produced a band of bells and countered the noise.

_Get a load of this! Egg Crescent Beam Smash!"_ Eggman charged up the power shield and fired.

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_ Venus used a more powerful attack. It was more like a Sprit Bomb. She throws it both attacks canceled out.

"Whoa! I'd I do that?"

"I didn't just give you part of my power just to have you fly; I also increased your powers to the max! It was the same thing I did with Tails and Knuckles when we fought against Metal Sonic MK3."

"Let me try! _Deep Submerge!"_ Neptune unwilling unleashed a snake made of water. The snake struck the Egg Emperor hard.

_ARRGG! Now you're gonna get it!_ Eggman grabbed some space trash and throws at the group. Saturn quickly rushed in the front and grabbed the asteroid. All the girls were shocked at this.

"WHAT? We have super strength too?" Corina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, didn't you realize that already?" Saturn kicked the asteroid back sticking the machine.

Bloom was amazed. "WOW! Just like in Superman Returns!"

"Okay everyone, new plan! Grab whatever you find!" Super Sonic ordered. They did. They all grabbed an asteroid and threw it at the Egg Emperor 2.

"_Strawberry Check!"_

_Egg Check!_

Both of them fired a wide laser causing a loud boom.

"_Daisy Rainbow Light Shower!"_

"_Lily Dream Tornado!"_

Angel Daisy summoned glowing rainbow colored meteors and Angel Lily summoned a huge tornado. Both attacks combined. Princess Serenity held the silver crystal out. A beam came out and hit the tornado. Before the tornado slammed into the Egg Emperor 2…

_Egg Shield!_ Eggman produced an energy shield blocking it.

"_Mars Firebird Strike!"_ Mars surrounds herself in the image of a phoenix and dashed towers the Egg Emperor 2.

_CHARGE!_ Eggman did the same with his lance pointed forward. Both collided and were knock off.

"_Sun Burst!"_

"_Wave Attack!"_

"_Digital Wave!"_

"_Dragon Blast!"_

Bloom, Layla, Techna, and Stella fired their best spells at the machine but he used the lance to knock them back.

Five minutes passed and everyone was still fight fighting hard.

Techna was getting frustrated. "This isn't working! That shield of his is blocking our strongest moves! If we destroy that shield we can finish this! Pluto, Peach, your go!"

"Right!" they both said at once.

"_Wedding Bells!"_

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_

Both boom attacks combined and slammed into the shield destroying it.

"Okay girls, strike now!" Super Sonic called out, "I'll deliver the final blow!"

"_Sun Burst!"_

"_Wave Attack!"_

"_Digital Wave!"_

"_Dragon Blast!"_

"_Angel Aid Bomb Beam!"_

"_Thunder!"_

"_Deep Surge Attack!"_

"_Tambourine Trench!"_

"_Heart Arrow!"_

"_Silver Slash!"_

"_Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"_

"_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_

"_Silent Glaive Surprise!" _

"_Strawberry Bell Full Power!"_

"_Sailor Planet Attack!"_

They all unleash their devastating blows giving the Egg Emperor 2 a great deal of damage.

Super Sonic was last to go. As he focused, his body started to glow with a blinding light. _"Sonic Overdrive!"_ He fired a huge golden laser, striking the Egg Emperor 2 head on.

"It's working! The machine is overloading!" Mercury said.

Inside the Egg Emperor 2…

"NO! My plan was perfect! Absolutely flawless! If only the girly girls didn't realize they've been had sooner! Now my ultimate weapon is overloading! I will retreat for this result!" He activated an emergency teleport devise, but before he teleported out he shouted: "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

BOOM!

Background Music: Stardust Speedway Good Future _Sonic CD Japan_

Two minutes later on the Ark, Sonic and the girls revived back to their normal selves. Big had also found his Froggy and was playing it with Cream, Charmy and Hotaru.

"So, what happen to Eggman?" asked Tails. Trista sighed. "Unfortunately, he got away… again I might add."

"Shoot," Storm said, "We were planning to lock him up for good too!"

"Well, don't worry about it," Michelle reassured him, "That day will come soon enough."

Serena agreed, "At lest we known that we're not alone in the fight for freedom!"

Sonic nodded, "And at least I know that I've got back up!"

"It's kinda to bad… if you weren't hedgehog, I would of dated you!" Mina giggled.

Amy got into her face, "WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Oh nothing!" she giggled again.

"Well, I guess we go home now," Wave concluded.

"There still a lot of days in summer left," Musa said, "We could chill in Australia for a while."

"Don't forget Sonic," Jet reminded him, "SEGA CRANIVEL is still comin up, so you'd better bring you're A game!"

"Oh but I always bring my A game!"

"Oh just can it!"

And with that, all the girls just laughed at the two rival's bickering.


	9. Vacation!

Background Music: Stardust Speedway Past _Sonic CD Japan_

5:04 p.m. Australia; Chao Gardens…

Sonic and the others, this being Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Tikal and Chaos, decided to show the human girls and Princess Elise lead the girls to Chao Gardens. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream whistled, Sonic's came up first, being the fastest. Tornado, a blue sonic chao, was very friendly, and was great friends with Lighting, Hunter, Rose and Chocola, Tails' and Knuckles' Amy's and Cream's chao.

Momoko promptly scooped up the chao group and gave them a tight hug. "AAAWW, THEY'ER SSOO KE-UTE!"

Everyone stared and watched as the chaos choked and gagged, wrestling to be free of Momoko's grasp. "Um... Ms. Momoko?"

"What is Cream?"

"I...I think they don't like you holding them so tightly..." Momoko glanced down and saw the chaos glaring back up at her. She let her go swiftly and clapped her hands together in apology. "Whoops...Sorry!"

"Chao, chao," they all said.

"Okay Cheese, you can all play now!" Cream told her pet sidekick.

All the chao cheered and ran to play. Soon most chao flew over and crowded over Tikal and Chaos to greet them.

"They're really popular here," Amara said.

"Chaos used to be the guardian here over 3000 years ago," Knuckles responded, "So it's really no surprise." The rest of them went to play with the other chao. Meanwhile on the other part of Chao Gardens, Shadow and Rouge were looking after they're own chao. Rouge caught Shadow staring at Tikal.

"So, you like Knuckles' ancestor huh?"

"Wha…? No, no I don't."

"Oh come on, she's immortal too you know."

"So? I just don't."

She just made a cunning smile. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Well…I…umm…."

Shadow's face just grew redder than his eyes. Rouge grinded a fanged smile. "Aww, you look so cute!"

"Oh just stop it!"

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

7:05p.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

Few hours passed and the girls were ready to check in, Blaze was joining them and Club Rouge was in need of repairs. Problem was who was going to bunk with whom.

"Okay I've got it!" Serena answered, "Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and will sleep in one room, Blaze, Rouge and Silver in another, Hotaru is with Sakura and Ririka, Tirsta will bunk with the angels, the Mew Mews will share a room, Bloom with Musa, Flora, Techna and Layla and Amara, Michelle will bunk with Stella. That leaves Shadow and Tikal and that should be it!"

"Works for me!" Ririka said.

"Wow Meatball Head, that's the smartest thing you ever came up with!" Raye teased.

"Gee, th- HEY!"

1:55a.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

That night, Shadow was having another restless dream. One that has haunted him since his time away from the Space Station ARK. He saw him and his once-only friend, Maria Robotnik, running away from the GUN soldiers as they invaded it. As they got to an escape pod, Maria closed it around Shadow as one of the bullets struck the girl. Before he was launched to Earth, he hears her last words, pleading to him to make the world a better place. Once again, the dream ended with him being launched towards Earth. "MARIAAA!" he shouted, snapping out of his dream. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Not again…"

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Tikal was awakened from the scream.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." "Are you sure? Something is bothering you. What is it?" "I...it's just a dream. Really." Shadow said. "A dream?" Tikal asked, still antagonizing him. Shadow shook his head. "It's not just a dream. It's a recurring nightmare of the past." Shadow lowered his head. "A dream I wish would stop. I really wish it would." He placed his left handover his eyes. He was holding back from crying. Tikal went from her bed to Shadow's. "It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to worry about anything else." The hedgehog slowly smiled at her, then rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you." Shadow said, as she stroked his quills softly.

She noticed Shadow had went back to sleep. She gently placed his head back on his pillow and she went back to her bed. "Tikal..." Shadow mumbled in his sleep. She looked at the hedgehog. "...thank you..." She smiled at him, blushing slightly. She began to sleep when he said "...Rouge was right. I do love you..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the hedgehog. "You do?" She asked. He just nodded before he started snoring. She smiled and went back to sleep, her face beet red.

In another room, Stella, Amara, and Michelle weren't getting any sleep at all. Someone on the floor above them was playing Heavy Metal music at full blast for the past THREE HOURS! "AAAGH! SOMEONE STOP THAT MUSIC!" Amara shouted.

"WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Michelle shouted, she had enough cotton in her ears to say that she had a sheep in her ears. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Stella cried. "I'M STOPING THIS NOW!" she ran out of the room. Five minutes later, the music stopped, and then the sounds of major action and destruction occurred. Soon, Stella was back in the room. "You didn't kill those who were in there, did you?" asked Michelle. "Naw just mutilated them slightly." Stella said, getting back in bed. The two looked at her quizzically.

Upstairs, the room was a mess. One guy had a busted guitar on his head. They other two looked they went to Heck and back.

"How were we to know people was in the room below us?" "Tell me bout it Jim. Then again, this 'is' a hotel. Sorry bout the guitar James." "Eh, don't worry, Axel. We can buy a new one."

Background Music: Welcome to Station Square _sonic adventure_

7:23a.m. Australia; Station Square, Central Hotel…

At the cafeteria, MOST of the guys were eating breakfast. "Well, how did everyone sleep last night?" Blaze asked. "I gotta admit, the beds here ARE comfy!" Serena said, shoving two biscuits in her mouth. "Much better than what we used to sleep on!" Hinagiku said, going after a strip of bacon, before Zoey got hold of it.

"I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud," said Flora still dazed."It's the same old, same old for me." Corina said. "Hmm... I wonder where Mama and Papa are?" Hotaru asked, after swallowing some scrambled eggs. "Yeah, and Stella, Shadow and Tikal?" Lita agreed. A bit of their questions were answered when Stella, Michelle, and Amara stumbled, then completely fell, down the stairs. They were completely devoid of sleep. "Just five more minutes, ma!" Stella muttered. "Ugh, I never thought I'd like to sleep in the morning." Amara said. Michelle nodded. The first thing the three did was crawl over to the coffee table and took at least three cups of coffee… EACH! Then, they crawled over to the table and sat down. "Yeesh! What happened to you three?" Kikki asked. "Would you imagine a Heavy Metal lovin' boys on the floor above us? Michelle said. 

"Ouch." Renee winced. "And you got no sleep, right?" "We did get about an hour before the music started again." Amara said. "And here I thought smashing a guitar over one guy's head would make them shut up." Stella said. "Have anyone seen Shadow or Tikal yet?" Michelle asked. "Who knows?" Just then, the two came down the stairs, holding hands. Rouge continued, not knowing they were here. "They're probably coming down here, holding hands, glancing at each other with those goofy, lovey-dovey faces. They must have confessed last night or something, and-" "You are absolutely right." "-that I'm absolutely right, and..." Rouge continued before stopping in mid sentence, relaxing that was Shadow talking. She turned around and saw him holding hands with her. "...I'm absolutely stupefied..." "Okay, I must know. When?" Yuri asked. "Oh, about a few minutes before Stella's rampage." Tikal responded. "So, you know about it, too?" Stella questioned. The two nodded.

"So what do we do today?" Bloom asked.

"Why don't we go to Twinkle Park?" Silver suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Ririka said. "Let's go!"

8:14a.m. Australia; Station Square, Twinkle Park…

Background Music: Twinkle Cart _Sonic Adventure_

"Wow, look at all the rides and games! I wanna try them all!" Sakura ecstatically said as she looked around.

"So where can we go first?" Layla asked. Before that was answered, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Cosmo arrived. Amy was holding a large bag of money. Sonic had a look of triumph, and wasn't the least bit modest to show it. Tails had a bright smile on his face and was holding hands with Cosmo, who was wearing her green dress again.

"I see you made a bet and won," Trista said.

"They didn't even know what hit em." Answered the blue hedgehog proudly. "I run faster than lightning. What could've 'ever' possessed them to make that bet with me? With great speeds like mine, roller coasters are 'SOOOOOOOOO' slow!"

"Showoff…" Raye, Blaze and Rouge muttered in unison.

"ANYWAY, where to first?" Zoey changing the conversation.

"Let's go play some games, then we could go on some rides and get lunch after that." Stella suggested.

The first game they played was the fish catching game. Sonic went first. "Can I use my hands instead of the net?" he asked the keeper. "No!" he answered. "Sheesh, alright then." Sonic said, and then eyed the fish very carefully. He knew that the nets broke easily in the carnival games, so he made sure to use precise aim. After a few seconds of watching the fish, he swiped them with the net with lightning speed, catching every fish, and having them tossed at Amy, who successfully caught them. The fish keeper was awed with surprise. "H-how did you do that?" he asked. "Simple." Sonic answered in a cool tone. "I 'am' the fastest thing alive after all." He then looked at the prizes. "And, since I caught all of them, which entitles me to three of the prizes." "WHAT! What are you talking about! You only paid for one game!" "Tails, please examine this fishing net." He said while handing it to the yellow fox. "Sure thing Sonic." He said while accepting it. He looked at every angle, and then handed it back to Sonic. "Just as I suspected. These nets were dried by an open flame before use, making them break with contact of water."

"Hey that's cheating!" Musa snarled.Sonic turned to the fish keeper, and said, "We'll pretend we didn't examine the net, if you give us free choices of the prizes. Do we have a deal?" Grumbling, the fish keeper responded, "Yeah, sure. Just be quick about it. I guess that was a pretty stupid thing to try to out speed Sonic."

"Yep!" Serena agreed.

"Oh Sonic, you're so tactful!" Beamed Amy as she hugged him tightly. "How did you know?" "Um, Amy? That's too tight." He said. Then she let go. "Anyways," he continued, "I can't take 'all' of the credit for that. My buddy Tails here once told me about how some carnival games try to rip people off by rigging their games. I would've been clueless about it if he didn't say anything about it, not that my lightning fast reflexes didn't have anything to do with it, like I said before, you should also thank Tails for that bit of info." "That's right." Said Tails proudly. "Now let's take some prizes!"

So everyone took one plushy of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Chaos. Sakura took one of each.

Knuckles looked around, but didn't find what he was looking for. "Hey. Why don't they have a plushy of me?""Perhaps you're not popular enough?" answered Sonic as he grinned at the Sonic and Tails plushies that he took for himself. "Sorry about that." Answered the fish keeper. "That was a hot selling item. The other stands took them for themselves before I could get them." Knuckles grinned at this. "Hear that, Sonic? I'M a hot selling item." "You sure are." Cooed Rouge. This made the echidna slightly blush. "I think there are more Knuckles plushies at the ring tossing games." Cosmo inquired. "There are also light and dark chao plushies." "Hear that?" asked Rouge, then turned toward Knuckles. "I could win one for you, if you don't mind accepting prizes from a cute girl." "Mind it?" he said. "I don't mind, if you're good at ring toss, that is." "Oh, I'm very good. So good in fact, that I'll even win a plushy of myself for you as well."

9:36a.m…

Sonic and the gang were at leaving the ring tossing games, each carrying their prizes. "I find it really hard to believe that Rouge was able land more rings than me." Said Sonic. "Just admit that I'm better than you." Said Rouge. "It'll save you the humiliation." "I'll just deny it longer..." "Uh-huh, sure." So then they all decided to go on they rides and roller coasters. The first ride they went on was the Sound Breaker which was said to rival Sonic's speed. Ririka was in front of the line. She walked over to the line, but a small wolverine stopped her. "Hold it! You must be of a certain height ride this ride. Are you of a certain height?" "Are YOU?" "Um… I'm not authorized to answer that!" "Practice what you preach!" The wolverine looked around. "Look, if you promise not to make a scene, I'll let you in, but just this once. Deal?" "Deal!"

After everyone was fastened, the ride began. As it was advertised, the roller coaster really DID go as fast as Sonic. It went through many loops and turns, each turn being a very sharp one, and each loop going really fast.

It took the ride exactly five minutes to end. Everyone got off; feeing somewhat dizzy, Hotaru and Flora was throwing up, except for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who were smiling.

"That was fun you guys!" beamed Sonic. "We have got to do that again sometime!" "Same here." Tails agreed. "What did you think, Amy?" "A, bit...too fast." Amy said while still clinging to Sonic's arm. "You get used to it after a while." Said Knuckles. "Once you do, any other speed becomes just plain boring." "Well, what should we do now?" asked Sonic. "We'll let Amy decide this time." "Thank you Sonic." Said Amy as she looked around, finally letting go of Sonic's arm, "how about we go to the tunnel of love? It'll be so romantic!" Sonic gulped at this. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow slightly blushed. "That sounds wonderful!" said Rouge happily. "I've never been on it before. It'll be a nice experience, right, Knux?" "Um, yeah, sure." Said the already red echidna. She noticed this and responded. "I bet it's also your first time being alone with someone in a dark place as well." "Kind of, sort of... "

"If I may ask," Techna began, "What's the tunnel of love?"

Everyone but Tikal, Silver, Tirsta, and the other Winx gave her strange looks. "You really are from another realm…" Elise uttered. She expland it to them. And they soon got the picture, they all were a little disappointed because there boyfriends wasn't here, so they had to stay behind.

Amy tugged them over to the Tunnel of Love, where the admission guy let them in free because they all "Looked like such a cute couple," which caused Silver most fall over from laughing, and Sonic to grumble.

So in the tunnel, Amy was rest with Sonic, he decided not to baby about it. Shadow and Tikal were making out and so were Tails and Cosmo. But Knuckles and Rouge…

"Wanna play a game?" "Depends on what kind of game it is." It'll be fun. I call it, 'what color emerald am I holding?" "You got a chaos emerald on you?" "I sure do. Wanna trade?" "I don't think so. That's MY master emerald!" "I'm just kidding." Rouge laughed. "You really need to loosen up. I think you've been on that island for far too long." "I am the protector of the emerald. It's my job." "Tell me. When's the last time you've dated?" "If you're implying that I've never been on a date before...never mind." Rouge placed her arms around the echidna, which made him cause to get a deep, red blush. "You guessed the right color." She said as she took out the red chaos emerald. "Your prize… is this." She then kissed him on the lips. Knuckles froze. Rouge sat back down. "Your first kiss?" "Well, like THAT anyways."

Later…

So how did go love birds?" Musa teased.

"Not another word…" Knuckles warned.

Soon after those three boys were walking near and the recognized Stella.

"Well, lookie here. It's the men who could jam!" Stella said sarcastically. "Shove it, blonde!" Jim said. "What's her problem?" Hinagiku asked Michelle. "Those are the boys who kept us up all night." "Yeah, so?" Jim said still continuing the argument.

"SO? We got only an hour of sleep!" Stella bellowed.

Bloom butt in. "That's enough you two! Don't you think this argument is rather senseless?"

"He/She started it!"

"Yo Jim, listen to Red and let's go; were already late!" Axle called out.

"Alright, I'm coming!" And he left.

"Hey, why don't get something to eat now?" Layla asked.

"YEA! LUNCH TIME!" Stella, Serena, Momoko, Zoey and Kikki ran almost at Sonic's speed to the food court.

"Wow, they really like to eat," said Blaze.

"Tell about it." Renee agreed, "They really know how to get they're grub on."

"They eat like starving dogs." Raye pointed out.

In the food court, Stella, Serena, Momoko, Zoey and Kikki were stuffing chili dogs and ice cream as everyone else ate. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles weren't hungry.

"Can I ask something? Mercury began, "Where did Sonic come from? Having super speed and aerokinesis is very odd for a mere hedgehog."

"No one is really sure where Sonic came from, or how he came to be." Elise said. "For some odd reason, he does not like to talk about his past, although the government believes that he is the prototype ultimate lifeform create by Robotnik's granddad."

"During the Silver Millennium while I was at school," Silver started, "I learned that the Ibils Trigger defeated an army of 3,000 robots at just five years of age." Everyone seemed surprised to hear that.

"Wow! That's something else that we don't know about Sonic," said Blaze.

"After fighting him, I'll believe it," Lita agreed.

"Big deal," Shadow just said, "I can take care of an army like that as well."

"Newsflash Shadow," Rouge reminded him, "You're immortal, he's not, and he's the very first one to ever challenge Eggman."

"Come on. Lunch time is over, let's continue our fun." Corina said.

8:41a.m. Australia; Station Square...

The next day the girls decided to test out the new EX-Gear. Jet met them outside.

"So Jet, you're an expert boarder, are there any good places to practice our gear?" Bridget asked.

The hawk looked over the horizon. "There is one place. Metal City. Its way over there."

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Layla said as she looked over.

"I'm a hawk! My kind has 20:20 vision!"

"Oh that's right." Momoko said.

"So ladies, how bout a challenge?"

"A race?" Zoey just knew it would be one.

"We accept."

"Kikki!" everyone groaned.

"Then let's go, if you can keep up that is." Jet took off on his airboard heading forward. Everyone else followed.

Background Music: Grind Race Level _Sonic Adventure 2_

Bloom caught up with Jet quickly. "You handle that thing pretty well." Jet complimented.

"I'll beat you easily!"

"We'll see." Jet took the edge of his board and slammed it against hers. Bloom lost her balance and fell off.

Stella saw the action and stopped to see if he was okay, "Bloom, you alright?"

"Just keep going." Stella nodded and continued on.

Bloom got from the ground and got back on his board. She caught up to Jet angrily, "You big cheat!"

"Who ever said we had to play by the rules?" Jet picked up the speed leaving Bloom behind again.

"No rules huh?" She held out her hand directly aiming for his board, a red light appeared from her hand and was coming at his board.

Luckily for Jet he saw the attack just in time and rode to the side dodging the attack.

Bloom caught up to him.

"Nice try, but it didn't work."

"That's because I wasn't aiming at you!"

Jet looked ahead of him and saw an empty police car in the way. He would've dodged it, but it was too late. He slammed in to the car and he fell off.

Raye was tired of them playing around, "I think you guys need to stop fooling around."

"You're right, sorry." Bloom held out her hand offering to help Jet off the ground. Jet was upset at the moment, but he took her hand anyway.

"Come on guys lets get moving...without any dangerous airboarding schemes," said Yuri.

9:13a.m. Australia; Metal City...

"Now to begin your training," Jet was saying, "When you're riding the air it's all about speed. You gotta become one with the wind if you wanna have a chance to win the race."

"Sounds like something out of a kun-fu movie," Renee just said.

"Yeah, well that's what I told my father. Anyway, these airboards are called airboards for a reason. Not just because they float, but also because they are powered by air."

Flora was impressed. "That's really good for the environment!"

"Turbulence appears behind your rival whenever he or she increases speed. You can use your rival's turbulence to catch up with them or find shortcuts. So take full advantage of it! Enough prep talk, show your skills!"

So everyone spent all day riding they're gears by doing a lot of stunts and making some up as they went.

Jet checked his watch. "Wow that late already? It's almost rush hour guys. We don't what a hit and run. Besides, I gotta get ready for the big race tomorrow."

"You're gonna race tomorrow?" Amara asked.

"Yep! The race we had earlier today was just armature work. You guys are gonna see a real airboarding race in action! Most importantly, tomorrow I get back at my rival!"

"Don't get so cocky," Renee warned, "You know being over confidant will mess you up."

"Thanks, but I've got everything under control."

10:28a.m. Australia; SEGA CRANIVEL...

Background Music: Windy Hill _Sonic Adventure_

"Now is the first of two main events ladies and gentlemen!" Omochao announced over the loud speakers, "All the racers must go through this Carnival and come up in first. The total amount of laps is ten. All racers take you positions."

"Be careful out there, okay?" Cosmo said as she slightly squeezed Tails from behind. They were like that for three minutes.

"Don't worry Cosmo, I'll be fine." She nodded and let go so Tails could joined the others.

Cosmo went to her seat and joined Big, Blaze, Tikal, Omega, Gamma, the Chaotix and the other girls.

"So this is your first time seeing an airboarding race too?" Vector was asking Elise.

"Yes, I have never seen such a sport before."

"This should be a new experience for all of us." Techna added.

"OHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOYOHBOY…!" Kikki, Hotaru, Ririka, Sakura and Charmy were more hyper than normal.

"Has somebody been feeding these kids sweets?" Raye asked out loud.

"I predict that Sonic will be victorious once again." Omega calculated, "What do you think Gamma?"

"Absolutely. Jet will never learn."

"Hey look its starting!" Zoey said.

Everyone directed they're attention to road. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, Storm, Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge got the boards ready.

"The countdown has begun. Remember, there is only one rule in this game, and it's to win at any cost."

As the countdown end they all dashed off as the crowd cheered loudly.

Ten laps later…

"And the race is over with Sonic in first place, Jet in second, Tails in third, and in fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth is Wave, Knuckles, Storm, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Rouge!"

"Wow! That was some race! I wish they've got that back home!" Amara said.

"They all want really fast too!" Hinagiku agreed, "Hope Jet isn't taking it too hard…"

Jet kept on hitting himself with the J-Type. "NO! I can't believe it! Why can't I beat him?"

"You know Jet, every time you hit yourself, you lose ten of your brain cells," Wave pointed out.

Jet nodded and turned to Sonic, "You got lucky this time Sonic, but we still have that one on one race in the SEGA ILLUSION track. I intend to win that!"

"Unless I win it first!"

And the two rivals began arguing yet again.

3:42p.m. Australia; SEGA CRANIVEL...

"So what's that you got there little Charmy?" Hotaru asked.

"It's a Clementine flower for someone I really like. These are her favorites. I hope she likes it."

"Who is it that you like Charmy?" The voice behind him sounded sweet like honey.

"WHHAA! Umm hi Cream! Ummm…"

Hotaru just left. "I think I'll leave you two alone for the moment."

"Hey, is that a flower in your hand?"

"Y-yeah, it's a Clementine. I-I thought you might like it."

She takes the flower and sniffs it. "I love it. Thank you Charmy, you're really sweet."

She kisses him softly on the cheek. Then she turned and bolted, leaving him flushed with a hand pressed to his cheek.

9:59p.m. Australia; SEGA CRANIVEL...

"Now is the final event!" Omochao announced over the loud speakers again, "This time Sonic and Jet will be racing out through the SEGA ILLUSION track. This contest will take off at a short time…"

"Why do they call this track SEGA ILLUSION?" Renee asked.

"It's because of the strange effects that always happen at night. They appear to by sold." Tails explained.

"They count down has begun! Racers on your marks…steady… GO!"

And with that, they both dashed off as the crowd cheered loudly.

Ten laps later…

"And it's all over! Once again Sonic as defeated Jet by a foot! This has been a very eventful day!"

"This has been an eventful vacation indeed." Trista said smiling.

"I'm gonna have trouble sleeping tonight," Jet groaned.

"Hey chill out," Musa reassured him, "There still lots of opportunities to beat him. That's why he's a worthy rival right?"

"Right…"

"Listen to the girl Jet; you're a great air rider and also good looking. That one of the reasons why I sometimes flirt with you…"

"You did WHAT?"

Rouge's fur stood on end, realizing that Wave was eavesdropping. She turned around only to see Wave glaring at her with burning angrier. The bat started to run and the swallow in hot pursuit. Everyone began laughing and even Jet was having a good laugh.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY MAN? FIRST I'M GONNA KILL YA! THEN I'M GONNA BRUY YA! THEN I'M GONNA CLONE YA! THAN I'M GONNA KILL ALL YA CLONES! AND I'M NEVER GONNA SPEAK TO YA AGAIN!" Don't worry, she was angry, but she didn't really mean it.

Good times, good times…

So the girls spent the next one and a half month practicing their gear, going to Emerald Coast, yeah, all that stuff. After that, they all said their goodbyes, hoping to see each other again and got ready for school. Things went pretty smoothly. There's just one dilemma… what do they say an there summer vacation reports?

A/n: And that's all folks! If you want listen to the background music, go to your favorite search engine and search for sonicstrike, sonicultimate, sonic planets gamespy, and sonicworld. And plz… PLZ make more Sonic x Mew Mew Power and Sonic x Sailor Moon crossovers, PLZ! Or at least Megaman Zatch Bell x Mew Mew Power Sailor Moon. That's it for now, X-Dome out!


End file.
